


La solitude appelle la multitude

by MelodySwift06



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Niall Horan, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, OT5, Omega Liam Payne, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySwift06/pseuds/MelodySwift06
Summary: Cela fait un mois que Liam se trouve dans ce marché illégal d'omégas. Il attend d'être vendu à son prochain maître. Et si ce n'était pas une mais quatre personnes qui se présentaient à lui ?
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit prologue pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :-)  
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Cela faisait un mois que Liam était ici. Un mois qu'il était enfermé dans sa cage. Un mois qu'il voyait les alphas défiler les uns après les autres. Aucun ne le trouvait assez bon. Ils avaient raison. Liam était inutile, maladroit et incompétent. Il le savait et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'améliorer. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait félicité pour autre chose que pour le sexe. Tous les alphas qu'il avait eu lui répétaient tous la même chose.

_« Tu n'es bon qu'à ça. »_

_« Tu es vraiment une salope, hein ? »._

_« Un cul digne d'une petite pute. »_

Il rêvait d'un jour rencontrer une personne qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est. Il savait que cette personne n'existait pas mais quand il lui devenait trop difficile de supporter sa vie, il se surprenait à imaginer ce que pourrait être son quotidien avec elle. Sauf que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Jamais personne ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

Louis, Niall, Harry et Zayn étaient une meute depuis deux ans maintenant. A cause de leur statut de membres des One Direction, ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que leur seuls moments d'intimités étaient lorsqu'ils se trouvaient entre eux. Ajouté à cela qu'ils ressentaient depuis un moment déjà une certaine attirance les uns pour les autres, ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps pour rentrer dans une relation polyamoureuse.

Ils étaient heureux mais ils sentaient qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. Louis, Zayn et Harry étaient des alphas, Niall était un bêta, il leur fallait un oméga. Ils en étaient conscient mais ils avaient beau chercher, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver celui qui les compléterait.

Ils s'apprêtaient à arrêter les recherches, se résignant à vivre sans leur moitié, jusqu'à ce que Louis entende parler de ce marché clandestin d'oméga. Et si celui qu'ils cherchaient s'y trouvait ? Etant un marché illégal, le brun du réunir toutes ses capacités de persuasion pour convaincre ses amants de s'y rendre. Aucun d'eux ne le regretta.

Quand ils s'y rendirent, ils n'eurent qu'une pensée en tête : repartir. L'air était empli de peur. Les omégas étaient en cages, exposés comme des bouts de viande. Les alphas présents avaient l'air de loups affamés. Niall cru qu'il allait vomir mais son désir de rencontrer son oméga était plus fort.

Les quatre garçons erraient entre les cages, la bile à la gorge. Ils songeaient à abandonner quand une douce odeur leur parvint. Leur instinct prit le dessus et ils ne purent résister : ils devaient trouver la source de cet agréable parfum.

oOoOoOo

Liam avait faim. Il avait fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, ce qui avait entrainé une crise d'angoisse. Il avait tenté de ne pas faire de bruit mais les alphas responsables du marché l'avaient entendu. Conséquence : il avait été privé de diner pour la journée. Déjà que les portions étaient moins que suffisantes, manquer deux repas d'affilés était une pure torture. Son estomac se tordait et l'impression qu'un serpent avait élu domicile à l'intérieur ne le quittait pas.

Il était dans un état de semi-conscience quand quatre alphas se postèrent devant sa cage. Instantanément, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Les clients avaient quartier libre avec les marchandises, du moment qu'ils ne les endommageaient pas trop. Ainsi, les omégas étaient souvent maltraités par les clients alors même qu'ils ne leur appartenaient pas.

Une main s'approcha de lui. Elle se posa délicatement sur ses cheveux et il se tendit. Le touché était léger et prévenant. Liam ne sentait aucune animosité provenant des quatre alphas. Il se risqua à leur jeter un coup d'œil. Devant lui se tenaient les garçons les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Celui qui lui tendait la main avait des cheveux mi-longs et de profonds yeux bleus. Derrière lui, un garçon légèrement métissé tenait dans ses bras un petit blond aux yeux innocents. A leur côté, un brun aux cheveux en bataille le fixait d'un air indescriptible.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'angoisse constante que Liam ressentait s'atténua sobrement. Ils avaient l'air gentil. Bien sûr, il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences mais quelque chose en eux était différent. Il les vit échanger quelques mots mais ne parvint pas à les distinguer. Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord et s'éloignèrent de lui.

Dès qu'il les vit s'éloigner, Liam sentit son cœur se briser. Il avait pensé, un court instant, que peut-être c'était eux. Qu'ils étaient ceux qui allaient prendre soin de lui. Sa meute. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Il senti des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. Il avait l'habitude du rejet, mais cela faisait toujours mal. Cette fois en particulier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'un de ses tortionnaires vint ouvrir sa cage.

« Lève-toi ! Tu viens d'être vendu ! Tes maitres t'attendent ! »

Une vague d'angoisse s'insinua en lui. Ca y est, il allait redevenir l'esclave sexuel d'un alpha en chaleur. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Était-ce trop demandé ? Ses larmes devinrent encore plus abondantes. Il voulu les retenir mais n'y parvint pas. Cela lui valu un coup dans le ventre et une belle réprimande. Heureusement, l'alpha n'avait plus le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui puisqu'il appartenait à présent à quelqu'un. Aussi, l'habituelle punition ne fut pas appliquée. Cela soulagea un instant Liam qui espérait que son nouveau maître serait plus conciliant que le dernier qu'il avait eu.

Il fut trainé dans un petite salle blanche. Cette pièce était l'endroit où les omégas rencontraient leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Cet entretient servait à vérifier que l'oméga était entre de bonnes mains. Ce n'était naturellement qu'une formalité. Personne ne vérifiait si les omégas seraient bien traités. Au contraire plus les nouveaux maîtres étaient sadiques plus les trafiquants d'omégas étaient ravis.

Liam fut jeté au sol. Il se replia dans un coin, tremblant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas l'approchèrent. Une personne s'accroupi devant lui.

« Hey… Tu vas bien ? »

La voix était hésitante et affectueuse. Elle ressemblait à… Liam releva la tête. C'était les quatre garçons de tout à l'heure ! Ils l'avaient choisi ! Lui !

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Il se souvint soudainement de toutes ces personnes à qui il avait accordé sa confiance et qui l'avaient trahis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois. Encore moins en se basant sur une simple sensation.

Cependant, il était obligé de les suivre. Si jamais il amorçait un mouvement pour s'enfuir, il risquait une énième punition et il n'était vraiment pas en état de la supporter.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question. Ses anciens maîtres détestaient quand il ne répondait pas ! Un frisson d'appréhension le parcouru. Il murmura un léger « oui », souhaitant que ses nouveaux alphas ne soient pas trop en colère pour le temps d'attente.

Il s'attendait à un coup mais ne reçut en retour qu'une simple réplique :

« Tant mieux. Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison. »

Maison… Ce mot lui était tellement étranger. Pour lui, une maison était un endroit où l'on se sentait en sécurité. Un endroit où l'on pouvait se détendre et laisser tomber ses barrières. Il n'avait jamais connu un endroit tel que celui-là. Un pique d'espoir s'immisça vicieusement dans sa poitrine. Peut-être posséderait-il un jour une maison ?

oOoOoOo

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était approché doucement de l'oméga, pensant avoir un premier contact avec lui mais celui-ci avait l'air terrifié. S'attendait-il à être frappé ? Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour se sentir si apeuré ?

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil aux trois autres, une question silencieuse dans son regard. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment réagir et ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

Harry émit un petit soupir et se reconcentra sur l'oméga quand il cru entendre un petit « oui ». Il n'en était néanmoins pas certain. L'avait-il imaginé ou l'oméga avait-il parlé si doucement qu'il ne le perçu qu'à peine ? Il avait envie de prendre cette petite chose dans ses bras et de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il était capable de produire. Il était cependant conscient que cela risquait seulement de le faire se fermer davantage.

Il se contenta de reprendre la parole : « Tant mieux. Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison. »

L'oméga ne réagit pas immédiatement mais après un certain temps, il le vit se lever sur ses jambes flageolantes, prêt à les suivre.

Ne voulant pas le braquer, ils décidèrent de ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Le petit groupe se rendit à la voiture. Louis s'installa à la place du conducteur. Harry s'assit à ses côtés, tandis que Zayn et Niall prirent place à l'arrière. Liam ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Les garçons n'avaient pas ouvert le coffre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de s'asseoir sur les sièges passagers. Ses anciens maîtres l'enfermaient habituellement dans le coffre. Il attendit que l'un d'entre eux le déverrouille mais aucun ne répondit à ses attentes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Liam se risqua à poser la question :

« Vous- Pouvez-vous ouvrir le coffre, s'il vous plait ? »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, confus.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as des affaires à prendre ? » S'enquit Zayn.

Liam fut pris de panique. C'était une question piège, il en était sûr. Que devait-il répondre ? Il se sentit suffoquer. Il avait du mal a respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique ! Il tenta de se reprendre mais il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il sentit une personne se précipiter à ses côtés.

« Hey ! Tout va bien. Respire avec moi. Inspire. Expire. »

Liam oublia que c'était l'un de ses maîtres qui lui parlait et se concentra sur ses paroles. Petit à petit, il parvint à se calmer. Il focalisa son regard sur la personne qui lui était venu en aide. C'était le garçon métissé. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore frappé ? Attendaient-ils d'être à l'abri des regards pour le châtier ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le garçon. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un piège. Je te le promet. » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter, ne voulant pas expérimenter une autre crise de panique.

« Vous- Vous n'avez pas ouvert le coffre. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Je suis désolé. »

Une silence pesant prit place. Pensait-il réellement qu'ils allaient l'enfermer dans le coffre pour le trajet ? Quel genre de monstre cet enfant avait-il connu dans sa vie ? Niall laissa échapper un « Oh mon dieu » choqué, alors que Zayn tentait de calmer l'oméga.

« Tu n'iras pas dans le coffre. Ta place est avec nous. »

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir sur les sièges. » Bégaya Liam, hésitant.

« Avec nous tu as le droit, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas tes anciens maîtres. »

Liam était de plus en plus confus. Ces personnes étaient étranges. Pourquoi donc se comportaient-ils ainsi avec lui ? Il ne connaissais pas la réponse mais ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'assit et se fit le plus petit possible.

Le siège était si confortable. C'était moelleux et chaud. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu. La radio le berçait. Il luttait contre le sommeil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Beaucoup trop lourdes. Il s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 2

Quand Liam se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Il était allongé dans un grand lit au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Des voix en provenance d'une autre pièce se faisaient entendre.

Attendez… Il était dans un lit ? Pourquoi était-il dans un lit ? Il n'avait jamais dormit dans un lit. C'était si douillet. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Il aurait voulu rester ici toute sa vie mais à mesure que le sommeil s'éloignait de lui, les voix devenaient plus facile à comprendre. Bien que désirant se rendormir, Liam tendit les oreilles pour capter des bribes de conversation.

« …quoi faire… avec lui… marché d'oméga… maltraité… »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Ils étaient en train de parler de lui ! Surement se demandaient-ils ce qu'ils allaient faire avec l'oméga incapable qu'il était. Allaient-ils l'enfermer ? Le battre ? Le violer ? Il les avait entendu mentionner le marché, ils n'allaient pas le renvoyer là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas y retourner !

Il se redressa. Un vertige le prit mais il l'ignora. Il avait vu pire. Il s'élança vers la porte. Il déboucha sur un couloir et ouvrit toutes les portes une à une. Il se moquait de faire du bruit, il voulait s'enfuir. Il arriva face à la dernière porte. A l'instant où il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva face à face avec les quatre garçons. Non ! Il devait foutre le camp d'ici ! Il fit quelques pas en arrière, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire attraper. Sauf qu'il était trop faible. La peur le paralysait. Il était fichu. Il se mit en boule, se préparant à recevoir sa punition. Il sanglotait. Il voulait mourir.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… » Voilà la litanie qui sortait de ses lèvres. « Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas, s'il vous plait. Je ferais ce que vous voulez. » Suppliait-il.

Il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Son corps était si raide que cela le faisait souffrir. Aucune douleur ne vint. Juste une étreinte. Pas de violence. Juste de la douceur.

Plusieurs minutes lui furent nécessaires pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Pas dans l'immédiat en tous cas. Il se redressa. Les alphas se tenaient devant lui, le regardant d'un air que Liam ne put déchiffrer.

« Tu es en sécurité. Viens, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir faim. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment lequel d'entre eux avait parlé. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu a enregistrer était la proposition de nourriture. Il avait tellement, tellement faim.

Liam fut conduit dans un salon aux couleurs pastelles. On le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et on lui apporta un plateau remplit de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un appât qui leur permettrait de le poignarder dans le dos. L'un des garçons lui fit un signe de tête, le poussant à manger.

Il prit une petite bouché craintive de viande. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais gouté. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ça lui rappelait Justin. C'était un oméga qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était prisonnier dans ce marché. Ils avaient partagé la même cage pendant trois semaines. C'était court mais ils étaient devenu comme des frères. Il était la seule personne à n'avoir jamais était cruel avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit battu à mort pour avoir insulté un alpha. Il était la seule bonne chose qu'il avait connu dans sa vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à dévorer son plat. Il mâchait à peine. Il tenait le plateau contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui retire. Cette vue brisa le cœur des quatre autres en des millions de petits morceaux. Liam oublia l'endroit où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé tout ce qui lui avait été donné. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été nourri ainsi.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à présent lorsqu'on prit la parole :

« Alors… » Commença timidement le blond. « Je suppose que l'on pourrait commencer par faire les présentations. Moi je suis Niall, enchanté. Je suis un bêta. Et je te présente mes alphas, Harry, Louis et Zayn. » Dit-il en les pointant tour à tour du doigt. « Tu t'appelles Liam, c'est ça ? »

Liam hocha la tête.

« C-Comment es-tu arrivé dans ce marché noir ? »

« Niall ! » Le réprimanda Louis pour avoir poser la question. Cela l'incita à se reprendre :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, hein. »

Même s'il disait cela, quand l'un de ses maître posait une question, il attendait une réponse. Liam le savait. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cet horrible endroit mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Mon ancien maître en avait assez de moi et m'a abandonné. Je suis resté deux semaines dans la rue avant qu'un alpha ne me trouve et ne m'emmène là-bas. »

Il se doutait qu'ils souhaitaient plus de détails mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Les garçons se contentèrent de ça. Ils souhaitaient connaître plus de chose sur leur oméga, toutefois ils n'avaient aucune envie de le brusquer. Liam avait l'air de n'avoir connu que des personnes abusives au cours de sa triste vie. Ils voulaient, autant que faire se peut, lui donner un foyer où il pourrait s'épanouir. De ce fait, Louis intervint et proposa à l'oméga de lui faire visiter l'appartement. Il lui montra la cuisine annexée au salon, la salle de bain composée d'une immense baignoire (assez grande pour que cinq personnes y logent en même temps), la chambre d'ami qui servait principalement de bibliothèque et enfin la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

« Voila, tu peux te rendre dans n'importe quelle pièce à n'importe quel moment. Je te demanderais juste de faire attention à ne pas mettre le bazar, je me bats constamment avec ces trois petits diables pour que l'appart reste un minimum rangé. »

Louis avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en désignant Harry, Niall et Zayn quand il prononça sa dernière phrase. Malgré tout, Liam avait pris cela pour un ordre. On venait de lui donner sa première tâche : maintenir la maison en ordre. A vrai dire, cela le soulagea un peu. La plupart du temps ses maîtres préféraient au préalable tester ses compétences au lit. D'autant plus que maintenant, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il faut dire que le comportement de ces garçons le déstabilisait quelque peu.

L'oméga hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Les trois alphas et le bêta décidèrent, une fois la visite finie, de retourner au salon, laissant Liam seul. Ils estimaient qu'il était préférable de le laisser prendre ses repères par lui-même.

Une fois qu'il fut délaissé, Liam se mit à la recherche de produits ménagers. S'il devait prendre soin de son nouveau logis, il lui fallait du matériel.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le placard de la salle de bain. Après avoir remplis un seau d'eau chaude et de savon, il se mit au travail.

oOoOoOo

Les quatre garçons pensaient qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Liam reviendrait vers eux. Pourtant, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il avait été laissé dans la chambre et il n'en était toujours pas ressorti. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. C'est Zayn qui rompit le silence en premier :

« Je sais qu'on avait convenu de lui laisser de l'espace mais on devrait peut-être aller voir, nan ? »

Niall acquiesça et sans autre forme de procès se dirigea vers la chambre. Une vague de panique le submergea quand il ne vit pas Liam à l'intérieur. Cependant, il entendit du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain et se calma.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à un Liam a quatre patte sur le sol, un chiffon à la main et frottant ardument le carrelage. Pris de court, Niall ne réfléchit pas et dit :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix n'était ni hargneuse ni irrité, uniquement perdu. Pour autant, Liam se figea. Oh non, il avait déjà échoué. Niall était surement en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez vite. Il avait vraiment fait le plus rapidement possible mais son corps était encore faible et le moindre mouvement lui provoquait une horrible douleur.

« Je suis désole. J'ai presque fini. S'il vous plait maître, ne me punissez pas. Je vous promet de mieux faire. »

« Quoi ? » Laissa échapper le bêta. « Non, non, non. » Il s'agenouilla face à Liam. « Ce n'était pas un reproche, Liam. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu nettoyais la salle de bain. Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Mais… Vous m'avez dit de maintenir la maison en ordre. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ecoute Liam, nous ne sommes pas tes maîtres. Nous sommes tes amis, ta meute. » Niall pouvait sentir la présence de ses alphas derrière lui et il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas s'approcher davantage. Liam était assez paniqué comme ça. « Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi mais ici nous sommes tous égaux, d'accord ? Tu es notre oméga, la partie manquante de notre meute. Nous ne voudrons jamais te faire du mal. Est-ce que tu veux bien être simplement toi-même ? » En disant cela, il lui tendit la main.

Liam la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec. « Je- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne sais pas comment. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry choisit de s'approcher.

« Nous t'apprendrons. » Dit-il affectueusement.

Liam prit la main de Niall. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé sa maison.


	4. Chapitre 3

Il fallut plusieurs mois à Liam pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait encore très peu de confiance en lui mais il avait appris à ne plus se méfier des autres. Il se savait aimé et cela le rendait excessivement heureux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir si bien un jour.

Cependant, dans un coin de son esprit, il était conscient qu'il n'était toujours pas assez bon. Harry, Louis, Zayn et Niall lui répétaient sans arrêt qu'il était parfait et qu'ils l'aimaient mais Liam voyait bien qu'un énorme fossé les séparait. Ils étaient des stars mondialement connus. Souvent, il se retrouvait seul à la maison parce qu'ils devaient se rendre à un concert ou une interview. Dans ces moments-là, il allumait la télévision et les regardait danser et chanter, tout en pensant à quel point il aimerait être avec eux.

Pour tenter de diminuer ce fossé, il s'efforçait d'être un oméga parfait. Il faisait la cuisine, le ménage, les courses et toutes les taches ingrates de la maison. Les garçons avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais ils avaient abandonné en voyant que Liam ne les écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'ils parvinrent à faire pour l'aider était de le prendre de court. Parfois quand il se réveillait le matin, le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt. Les garçons se levaient exprès plus tôt pour pouvoir rendre ce service à leur oméga. Parfois, quand il rentrait de course, la maison était nettoyée de fond en comble alors que c'était son rôle de le faire. Parfois, les garçons préparaient du pop-corn, lançaient un film et l'obligeaient à s'asseoir avec eux alors qu'il avait du travail. Ils voulaient lui faire plaisir. Sauf que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de se réjouir, Liam ressentait toujours une boule de culpabilité dans son ventre. Il devait faire plus. Il devait se lever plus tôt. Il devait être plus rapide pour faire les courses. Il devait faire en sorte que la maison soit toujours propre pour que les garçons n'aient pas à la nettoyer. Il devait se dépêcher de faire ses taches pour être à leur disposition quand ils avaient besoin de lui.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'un jour être digne d'eux. Même s'ils lui disaient l'aimer, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Quand ils se couchaient, Liam était toujours le seul à part. Ils dormaient tous dans la même chambre, sauf lui. Quand ils prenaient leur douche, Liam était le seul à ne pas la prendre avec un autre. Quand ils devaient se séparer, Liam était le seul à ne pas recevoir de baiser. Quand ils s'installaient sur le canapé, Liam était le seul à ne pas être dans les bras d'un autre.

Il savait qu'il n'était ni une star ni le parfait oméga, mais Liam faisait de son mieux. Il rêvait d'être un jour assez bon pour pouvoir faire partie de leur relation. Bien sûr, il était déjà infiniment heureux d'avoir une meute comme la sienne mais une égoïste voix au fond de son esprit lui disait qu'il voulait plus.

oOoOoOo

Il faisait la cuisine quand sa tête se mit à tourner. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit. Les garçons s'étaient absentés pendant une semaine à cause d'un concert à l'étranger et maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, Liam avait beaucoup de travail : lavage et repassage des vêtements de la semaine, repas abondant pour récompenser les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis, rangement des valises… Liam faisait tout pour qu'ils se détendent après leur semaine de dure labeur en France.

Seulement, ses efforts avait un prix. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et pour cela, il avait du sacrifier ses heures de sommeil. Il n'avait bien évidemment rien dit aux autres, de peur de se faire réprimander.

A présent, sa fatigue le rattrapait et son corps protestait. Le plat de salade qu'il tenait entre ses mains s'écrasa au sol alors que ses jambes pliaient sous son poids. Le bruit attira instantanément le reste de la meute qui se rua dans la cuisine.

« Liam ! Ca va ?! » Cria Louis qui fut le premier à atteindre l'oméga.

Liam mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois sorti de son état de choc, il prit conscience du saladier brisé sur le sol.

« Oh merde, je suis vraiment désole ! » Il se mit à genoux et commença à ramasser les morceaux de verre. « Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » Un bout de verre d'enfonça dans sa peau et il poussa un petit gémissement tout en lâchant ce qu'il avait amassé.

Harry, Louis, Zayn et Niall étaient déjà à ses côtés. « A quoi penses-tu ? C'est du verre brisé ! » S'enquit Zayn en le trainant jusqu'au canapé.

Harry s'était précipité chercher la trousse de secours.

« Lâche-moi, Zayn, je dois nettoyer ! »

« Pas question. On va te soigner et on fera à manger nous-même. » Répondit celui-ci d'un ton catégorique.

« Mais, je dois le faire sinon… » Liam s'interrompit dans sa phrase et regarda le sol.

« Sinon quoi ? » L'interrogea Louis.

« Sinon vous allez vous rendre compte que je suis inutile… »

Harry, qui était revenu juste à temps pour entendre la réponse de Liam, prit la parole.

« Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ça, Liam. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes preuves. Nous t'aimons comme tu es. » Sa voix était à la fois exaspéré et inquiète. Alors qu'il disait cela, il s'afférait à désinfecter la plaie de Liam.

« C'est faux ! » Hurla soudain celui-ci. « Arrêtez de mentir ! Je vois bien que vous ne voulez pas de moi ! Si vous m'aimiez vraiment vous ne me laisseriez pas dormir tout seul ! Vous ne me laisseriez pas de côté sur le canapé ! Vous m'embrasseriez comme vous le faites entre vous ! Vous me demanderiez de vous accompagner quand vous partez tous les quatre ! Mais vous ne le faites pas ! Chaque jour, pendant que vous profitez de votre parfait petit couple, moi je suis seul derrière et je vous regarde de loin ! Si c'est ça que vous appelez amour alors je préfère encore recevoir de la haine ! Cet amour est beaucoup trop douloureux ! »

Liam laissait sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il en avait assez d'être laissé de côté. Il savait que c'était égoïste mais il voulait se sentir aimé, réellement aimé. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge tandis qu'il cachait son visage dans ses mains.

Niall qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux, se décida à intervenir :

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit ce que tu ressentais ? »

Liam renifla et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Parce que je pensais que je n'étais juste pas assez bon. »

« Liam, tu es parfait. » rétorqua le blond.

« C'est vrai. » Continua Zayn. « Si nous t'avons laissé de côté, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne voulons pas de toi. Nous pensions le faire pour ton bien. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, nous ne voulions pas te forcer. »

« Alors… Vous voulez bien de moi… ? » Chuchota l'oméga, incertain.

« Evidemment, mon amour. » Confirma Louis. « Toujours. »

Le soir venu, Liam prit son bain collé contre le torse de Zayn. Il mangea son repas sur les genoux de Louis. Il regarda un film dans les bras de Harry. Puis il s'endormit la tête contre l'épaule de Niall.

Trois mois plus tard, les One Direction annonçaient au public la venue d'un nouveau membre.

Liam avait trouvé sa place, une maison mais surtout, il avait trouvé l'amour.


End file.
